Prank War
by fanficwiz
Summary: After Camille pisses Rose off one too many times, Rose and her friends retaliate. This is the story of the war between Rose and Camille, and how this war leads to Rose growing closer with her chemistry teacher, Mr. Belikov. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again with a new story! And this one is going to be a lot of fun. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's on bitch!" I exclaimed.

Camille and I were in a glaring match. I like to think that I am winning so far. I know for a fact that my glare is a hell of a lot more terrifying than her's though. She knows fully well that I would massacre her in a fight if it came to that.

"It's on?" She asked, smirking. "What exactly is on? Do you honestly think that you can beat me?"

As if to drill in her point, she stepped on Lissa's foot with her spiky four inch hell before walking off, her crew of obedient sheep following her every movement. Lissa yelped in response.

"That bitch is gunna pay!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, it's ok, let's not do anything rash. You can't land yourself in detention again! You know that your mom will kill you if you get in trouble again!"

Lissa, always the voice of reason. Unfortunately, I'm not always the most reasonable person.

"Well then, we're just not going to get caught this time," I said in a mischievous tone.

"Rose, I don't like where this is going…" Began Lissa.

"Lissa, you can't let other people walk all over you like that. Literally in this case, how dare she step on you? How can you stand by and accept the abuse when you have the power to make her stop?"

"She is never going to stop Rose," Moaned Lissa. "She enjoys making our lives hell."

"She just does it because she is jealous of us, particularly of you Liss. Every quality that she has, you one up in it. She is pretty, you are stunningly gorgeous. She has to dress like a whore to get a guy's attention, while they drool at your feet for just being you. She is good at singing, you were the lead in the school musical!"

"But she is more popular than me. And she knows it. Everyone wants to be friends with her." Sighed Lissa.

"That's a load of bullshit Liss. She thinks she is popular because other girls don't have enough confidence to stand up to her, so they follow her around like idiots. But everything is going to change, because I have a plan."

"As long as you don't get into trouble," said Lissa.

"I can't make any promises. But I will do my best not to get caught with what I have in mind."

Lissa shook her head, knowing that nothing she said was going to change my mind.

I texted Mason, Eddie, Adrian, and Mia to all come to my locker as soon as possible. They were going to help me.

Five minutes later, everyone was there.

"I'm going to make Camille's life a living hell for the next little while. Are you guys going to help me?" I asked them.

Mason nodded enthusiastically. He's my main partner in crime. I know I can rely on him to scheme with me.

"You know, I was just painting in art class. I could easily go back in and sneak a can of paint out…" He began.

I liked where this was going. "Go for the ugliest colour you can find. And for the most permanent paint of course." I told him.

"Of course," he replied.

"Eddie, do you want to get a bucket?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Really Rose? You're going to dump paint on her?" Asked Mia, exasperated.

"Well duh, what else would the paint and the can be for?" I asked sarcastically.

"She is going to kill you, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"The school is also going to kill you since the pain will make a huge mess."

"They will have no way of proving that I did it," I responded. "I will be careful."

"Shit, we need fishing rod lining, where are we going to get that?" I asked.

Mia and Lissa both shrugged, giving me a, 'Why would we know?' look.

I will go run to the store I guess.

An hour later, I got back to the school. I am thankful that I have worked so hard to get into good shape, because I would have never been able to do that run otherwise. But I have the fishing line now. Dammit, lunch period is going to end in another few minutes and I still haven't set up the prank yet. Not that I can do it if the halls are filled anyways though. I will just have to go to class late, again. God, Mr. Belikov is going to kill me, but this will be so worth it. I can't wait to hear Camille's shriek when she gets coated with paint.

While I was at the store, I saw a whoopee cushion and couldn't resist. I bought it, and quickly came up with a plan of how to use it. Since class wouldn't start for another little while, I ran over to the chemistry room and knocked on the door. No one answered, so I turned the handle, and it luckily opened. The room was empty. I quickly tucked the whoopee cushion under Mr. Belikov's lecture chair. Hopefully he wouldn't sit in it until I made it to the class.

After leaving the chemistry room, I met up with Mason and Eddie, and filled the bucket with paint. By this point, the hallways were mainly deserted, so I was able to set the bucket up on top of her locker, and used the fishing line to connect the bucket to her locker, so that the force of opening her locker would cause the bucket to fall over. This prank is so simple, and admittedly childish, but perfect at the same time.

After setting the bucket up, I grabbed my supplies and quickly ran to chemistry.

"Nice of you to join us Rose," Said Mr. Belikov as I walked in. I think Mr. Belikov's good looks are the only reason that I even resolved to take this class. He is young for a teacher, mid-twenties about, and he has the body of a god. All of the girls drool at the mere sight of him. His long dark hair, chocolate eyes, and perfect cheek bones are hard for anyone to resist.

"It was!" I exclaimed. Just because he is sexy, it doesn't mean he intimidates me. A few people in the class chuckled, and Mr. Belikov sighed. "Just sit Rose."

I took a seat next to Lissa and she glared at me. She is a very serious student and doesn't like it when I don't take academics seriously. I get decent grades, but my attention often slips during class.

"Tomorrow, we will be doing a lab in class. Please take out your lab handbooks, and I will begin going over procedures with you."

Just as I had expected, Mr. Belikov took a seat right before he went into his lecture. That man is so predictable. The moment he made contact with the chair, a loud fart radiated throughout the room. Chuckles filled the room.

Mr. Belikov muttered something in Russian, and got out of his chair, and pulled the whoopee cushion out from where I had tucked it in.

"Very mature guys, I thought we had grown past elementary school," muttered Mr. Belikov. A few people in the class were still giggling.

"Who's is this?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

No one responded. He flipped the whoopee-cushion around and his eyes widened.

"Camille," He growled, and threw the whoopee cushion at her.

"What?" She asked, startled. "This isn't mine."

"It has your name on the tag." He stated simply. "Moving on with class now," He began as he moved straight into his lesson.

Listening to what our experiment would be tomorrow, a wicked plan began to form in my mind. Dumping paint on Camille and embarrassing her just now was only the beginning of my plan. That bitch is going to pay for making Lissa's life miserable for so many years.

Class ended, and I eagerly left class, sneaking towards Camille's locker wanting to get a view of the show.

A minute later, Camille and her friends Carly and Abby got to the locker. Camille opened her locker, and I could see the bucket slowly wobble over, and watched with a huge grin as the paint fell and coated Camille. It also got on Carly and Abby which was a bonus.

The three of them all shrieked and started swearing.

"What the fuck!" Screamed Camille at the top of her lungs. Abby and Camille were just as hysteric. This was seriously priceless. I don't feel even a bit of sympathy for these girls. They deserve to know what it feel like to be humiliated.

A huge crowd was quickly gathering around the girls. This was hilarious. They were all covered in a disgusting combination of grey and dark green.

After scanning the room, Camille stormed towards me. "It was you, wasn't it? No one else would do something so immature!"

I didn't try to contain my laughter.

"You will pay for this!" She yelled at me. "Me and all of my friends are going to make your life miserable!"

"Really? You do know that I will simply keep on humiliating you. You can't beat me at my own game." I snarked.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" She yelled, as she stalked off, probably in the direction of the change rooms so that she could shower the paint off.

By this point, a couple of teachers had broken up the crowd and were inspecting the damage. The floor, and Camille's locker were a mess.

"Rose did it!" Yelled Carly to one of the teachers. They immediately turned to me.

As one of the teachers stormed towards me, I broke into fake tears.

He quickly slowed down and look at me quizzically. I am not one to cry normally, and he knows it.

"All they ever do is pick on me," I cried. "They bully Liss and me," I got out in between breaths, and then continued. "And now they are trying to pin this on me. Why won't they just leave me alone?" I wailed, kneeling on the ground, putting my head in between my hands.

"Oh, umm, it's ok, their behavior won't be accepted. Principal Kirova will have a firm chat with them." And the teacher walked away. That poor gullible moron.

Not only had I escaped getting into trouble, but I had gotten Camille into trouble in the process after dumping paint on her head. Yeah, this was going to be a fun battle. Let this be a message to Camille, and to everyone else at this school: No one messes with Rose Hathaway.

* * *

**Please Review! I have a lot of prank ideas. But I want some reviews to make sure that people are interested in the story before I write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What's the plan Rosie?" Christian asked.

"Don't call me that," I snarled. "But the plan is Elephant's Toothpaste. Well, that's the main plan. I am also planning on doing a little something with Camille's make-up during gym class."

Unsurprisingly, I received blank stares from my friends in response to the elephant's toothpaste.

"Ok…" Mason replied. "What is that exactly?"

"A chemistry lab demonstration. I noticed yesterday that the lab today would require the use of hydrogen peroxide. The ingredients needed for creating Elephant's toothpaste include hydrogen peroxide, potassium iodide, and dish washer detergent. I brought the detergent from home, and if Mr. Belikov is stupid enough to leave the chemistry room open again, I can fix Camille's beaker so that she has the necessary ingredients in it."

"What is elephant's toothpaste though?" Eddie asked.

"You will have to watch and find out," I replied.

"And how is this even going to work?" Lissa asked. "Like, why would Camille mix all of these ingredients together anyways?"

"During chemistry today, you will find out," I replied evasively.

However, I did have one conversation that had to go smoothly to ensure that this prank would work. I would have to speak with Camille's lab partner, Jesse Zeklos. He is a major dick, but I am hoping that I can somehow convince him to do me a favour.

"Hey Jesse, I need to talk to you for a moment," I said to him, as I walked towards him.

"Hathaway," He replied arching up an eyebrow and grinning flirtatiously. "Are you finally going to take me up on my little offer?" He asked suggestively.

"No way," I replied. His offer was that he would provide me the many "wonders" of his body if I hooked up with him. Thankfully, I have higher standards than that.

"What's up then?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour. During the chemistry lab today, can you convince Camille to pour the hydrogen peroxide into your beaker slightly before Mr. Belikov gives us permission to do so?"

He looked confused. "Why would I do that?" He replied.

"Because I will pay you for it," I replied.

"I have enough money," he replied immediately. "I would need something more."

"I am not giving you my body," I replied immediately.

"That's a shame. Well, I do owe my friend Ralf a favor. I actually lost a bet to him and now have to clean out his locker. If you will clean out Ralf's locker for me, I will convince Camille to pour the chemicals in early."

Oh god, cleaning out Ralf's locker sounds like utter hell. But this prank seems too perfect to pass up. It will not only embarrass Camille, but it will also make her look completely incompetent. I mean, she is already pretty terrible at chemistry, but even she wouldn't be stupid enough to cause something like she was going to cause today…

"Fine, I'll do it. But you have to promise me that you won't tell Camille about this conversation, ever. If you do, I will not clean Ralf's locker, and if I have already cleaned out the locker and you tell Camille, I will kick you so hard in the balls, repeatedly, that you can barely move."

"Chillax Rose, I won't tell Camille." He replied. "Why am I doing this again?"

"None of your business," I replied and walked away. The less he knows; the better. I mean, he will get into as much trouble for this as Camille will.

After a boring morning of classes, I headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. The moment I walked into the cafeteria, whispers filled the room. Oh god, what did Camille say about me this time?

I filled up a tray and took a seat next to Adrian, Lissa, and Christian. "What's up?" I asked them.

"Apparently you hooked up with Mason and Eddie on the same night," she replied, rolling her eyes. It seems that Camille is trying to destroy your friendship with both of them. The only problem being that each of them of course knows that they didn't individually hook up with you! She is such an idiot sometimes."

"Well, if that's the best she can do then we are going to destroy her in no time," I replied grinning.

"Rose, whatever it is that you are planning for chemistry class isn't going to put Camille in any real danger…right?"

"There is a slight chance the class will be evacuated," I admitted. "However, no one will be hurt."

"You're going to ruin the lab?" She exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly sure at this point," I replied. "I have only seen demonstrations of it on the internet. It is hard to know what will happen with this in real life."

"Don't get in trouble," Lissa warned.

"Don't worry; I have it set up so that Jesse and Camille will take the fall for everything." I replied.

"Alright," she replied. "Thank you though for this, I really do appreciate what you are doing for me. I am just making sure that you are staying in line."

"You're welcome Liss. I can't stand by and watch bad things happening to you. And truth be told, I am actually having a lot of fun with this," I told her grinning mischievously.

"I can tell," she replied dryly.

After lunch, I snuck into Mr. Belikov's room who's door was left wide open again. I quickly got everything ready for the lab, and got out of there as quickly as possible. Thankfully, I did not get caught. That is, until I had stepped outside the door.

"Rose, what were you doing in there?" Mr. Belikov asked. Dammit, I was within seconds of making a clean escape.

"Nothing, I was just looking for you actually," I replied quickly.

He arched up an eyebrow in response. Damn, that's cool. As he did it, it seemed like his entire facial complexion loosened up a little. He looked more relaxed than normal. It was a good look for him.

"I just had a question about…" and then I made up a question about the unit we were working on. Mr. Belikov looked fairly surprised by that fact that I would come in for extra help during lunch hour, but he invited me into his room to go over the question anyways.

While I hadn't actually been confused about the topic we were discussing initially, I understood it much better after his explanation. He was patient and clear when he spoke to me. He really was a good teacher. I kind of feel bad about the commotion I am going to cause him later on today.

I thanked him on my way out of his class, and breathed out a sigh of relief that he had believed my lie.

The bell rang ten minutes later, I excitedly headed towards chemistry class this was going to be fun.

"Begin preparing your beakers and test tubes. Don't mix anything until I come back and give you a brief explanation about what you should expect to see." Mr. Belikov said when the class began. I quickly headed over to where I had hid my pre-prepared beaker and subtly handed it to Jesse when the timing worked out. He looked at me quizzically, but I shoved it in his hands.

"Take it! And don't replace this beaker with another or the deal is off," I told him quietly. He nodded in understanding.

Once everyone had their beakers set up, and test tubes of hydrogen peroxide set up, he began his explanation. About one minute into the explanation, I made eye contact with Jesse and tried to subtly demonstrate a dumping motion. He nodded, and I could see that he had turned to Camille to talk to her. It shouldn't be too hard for him to convince her to dump the hydrogen peroxide in already. She probably hasn't listened to a word that Mr. Belikov has said.

A few seconds later, Camille picked up the test tube and poured it into the beaker. Immediately, the contents of the test tube transformed into a steaming foam that was rapidly rising up the top of the beaker.

Mr. Belikov immediately started cursing something in Russian as the heads of all of my classmates turned to see what was going on.

"What did you do?" He exclaimed. He didn't need to evacuate the room which was good, but he was forced to sit back and watch as foam continuously bursted out of the top of the beaker. It was easy to see how angry he was.

"Is this your idea of some kind of a joke?" he growled to both Jesse and Camille. Jesse was sending me a death glare at this point. He clearly hadn't realized what he was getting himself into when he made a deal with the devil.

"No…I…I don't know what happened." Camille stuttered.

"What do you mean?" He exclaimed, his Russian accent thickly lacing each word he spoke. "This is elephant's toothpaste!" He exclaimed angrily. Many of my classmates couldn't help but laugh considering what the foam was called. Visualize a really thick tube of toothpaste that is foaming, and that is about what the foam looked like when it was erupting out of the top of the test tube.

"You could not have made this by fluke. And you could not have made this had you of used the chemicals that were clearly laid out in the front! And lastly, you poured the hydrogen peroxide in when I specifically told you to wait! Both of you, go to the principal's office immediately!" He barked.

To Mr. Belikov's credit, he actually did attempt to continue on with the lab, but it was clear that he was quite distracted. He was probably annoyed with the mess that he would have to clean. Although, it is quite likely that part of Camille and Jesse's punishment will be to clean up their "mistake."

"I have to give you credit Rose, that was pretty awesome," Lissa told me as we were leaving. "But I fail to see how this will stop her from bothering me. This is just making her life into a living hell. I mean, she has no clue that you were involved with this."

"Embarrassing her like that will take her down a couple pegs. If she keeps doing stupid things, people probably won't want to be around her. She can't push you around if her followers won't support her."

"It just seems… mean," Lissa replied. "I mean, she has to at least know why we are doing all of this."

"What do you want me to do?" I replied.

"Tell her that you set this all up," Lissa replied.

"Why would I do that?" I replied immediately.

"It's not a war if she doesn't know that she is in on it!" Lissa replied. "The point is that she has to know that she lost. You were too sneaky in that prank. That prank, while amusing, isn't going to accomplish anything."

"What prank would you suggest would accomplish something in that case?" I asked.

Lissa hesitated a moment before replying. I grinned in response. Lissa was finally on-board with me. For starters, she was going to help me with our little make-up prank.

In the middle of gym class, Lissa excused herself to go to the "washroom." That gave her one minute to do a little bit of re-designing with Camille's clothes. This idea completely belonged to her. Nearly everyone in our grade has seen the movie "Mean Girls," so she figured it would be hilarious to cut up her shirt, Regina George style. In other words, the armpits were cut out, and patches of fabric were quickly glued on to where the nipples on the shirt would go. Regina may have pulled off the look, but we made sure to modify the cuts and patch to ensure that it would look extremely unflattering on Camille. As our own little add on, Lissa quickly glued the word "ass" onto the butt of her pants, hoping that Camille would be too distracted by the rest of the problems going on to notice it.

I know what you are all thinking; the lead in Mean Girls became a total bitch. However, this is a war, we are not trying to convince the enemy that we are allied with them. We are simply proving the point to her that she cannot push others around without suffering the consequences.

Once Lissa returned, I excused myself to go to the "washroom" and took all of Camille's makeup out of her bag, and replaced it with cheap stuff in terrible shades that I bought at a dollar store. I am assuming that she will realize that the makeup has been switched before putting it on, but leaving her the cheap stuff adds a lot more insult than simply stealing her makeup would.

Gym class ended, and Lissa and I grabbed our clothes and scurried out of the change room before Camille could find us. This was one prank where we wouldn't get to see the look on Camille's face, but we did have a pretty good visual of what the end result would be.

* * *

**Sorry that it took some time to update. I have mainly been working on some of my other stories. But I really have enjoyed writing this one, so I will continue updating it whenever I get the chance. I really hope you enjoyed it! **

**Did you like the pranks? Do you think Camille is going to do a better job retaliating next chapter? What about Jesse? Do you think he will be really pissed about being involved in the prank?**


End file.
